Contention
by steamedaxis
Summary: When one boy gets his family, friends, and himself forced into the games that are due for the quarter quell, he gets a lot of thoughts spun in his head. One of his life long friends, Percy, think of ways to turnover the games having only one victor. They meet many people in the arena..including Haymitch. These are the first two chapters and my first fan fix. REVIEW FOR MORE!


**This isn't really a crossover, I just used some of the Percy Jackson characters. In some of the later chapters I'm going to use more... so... yea.**

**This is my first fanfic! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games... or Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Ch1 Jake POV**

I woke up to the clock ticking and the brown and blackish wood ceiling above me. I just lay there, watching the ceiling as time went by. Reluctantly, I throw my feet over the side of the bed and walk around the empty loft I call home. I live alone with my little brother Ethan. We don't have a mom. Or a dad. It's just us, and our mother's longtime friend Rose. She gives us food and as much support as possible. We call her Aunt Rose.

Our place we call home is probably an 11 foot wide wooden box. It has one bedroom and a family room which has the kitchen. I sleep in the living room on the torn up, dark, and stained green couch. It's probably 3 feet wide with a small TV, for the capitals events, a small carpet, and a grandfather clock.

I slowly make my way into the bedroom where Ethan sleeps which used to be my parents room. He told me that it comforts him which is why he sleeps there. It's a small bed, but it's big enough for a small boy. I always come in here to think or clear my head when times seem hopeless for us. Thank gosh we have Aunt Rose. The room has my parents wedding picture and our family portrait on the nightstand by the bed. Ethan and I like to look through the pictures together when we're upset, or when I need to calm Ethan down.

I tip toed to the bed to check on Ethan and find him still sleeping. Figuring I'll let him sleep in for a little while longer, I head to the kitchen to wash up. I walk over to the sink and splash the freezing cold water on my face, waking me up, and look at the cracked mirror in front of me. There I see my short brown hair and thin eyebrows, some cuts and a bruise on my left cheek, from working. I have a firm chin and small ears; just like my father did. Aunt Rose always says I look like him while Ethan has always looked like our mother.

"It's a new day Jake Myers." I tell myself calmly, trying to put a positive spin on living an awful life. I grab a pencil and an old piece of paper to leave a note at the bedroom door that I'll be back at lunchtime. I put on my boots and a dirty blue shirt, my common outfit really. All I really wore were jeans, a shirt, and boots; no use spending valuable food money on clothing.

I took a walk down by the gate that keeps us inside from the woods. Like animals. I walk to the small shop where the bachelor sells meat. They get it from the woods from a few people that sneak out and hunt to help out poor folks like me. Ethan and I don't even go to school; Aunt Rose teaches us about an hour every week. I'm pretty good at math unlike Ethan, who can't stand it, so it's usually me that goes to get food and such. I bought three squirrels for about 3 coins then started walking when I saw my good friend Percy.

He was just sitting around the corner from his house, which is big compared to mine. It's a two bedroom with a bathroom and living room and a deck to his house. It's probably about six feet London and three feet wide.

He started talking about the reaping and how nervous he is. I forgot all about the reaping for the hunger games. I've always hated those words. Hunger and Games. Disgusting. If those dumb rich Capitol people actually participated maybe they'd put a stop to it. I've always been scared about The Hunger Games; always having nightmares about Ethan being chosen. If that really happened, I don't know what I'd do. I try my best not to think about it though.

Eventually, Percy and I somehow got to a conversation about wild turkey. I guess we were hungry, since it was probably around ten A.M. Then Percy's sister, Carly, came up to us telling Percy to come inside for breakfast.

"Hey Jake." she greeted.

"Hey." I responded.

"C'mon Percy. We got bacon." he smiled and got up quickly. Bacon was like gold to us.

"Want some Jake?"

"Nah I got to get back to Ethan."

"Good luck at the reaping tomorrow." Carly yelled as I walked away. I paused and turned around slowly.

"When is the reaping?" I asked.

Carly responded. "Tomorrow."

I started running home and yelled back to Percy "Meet me at hidden cliff!"

**PAGEBREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

I ran into the door of my home and found Ethan awake and sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jake, your home early." I nodded and put the squirrels on the table. "The reaping is tomorrow." he said nervously.

"I know." I replied.

"The 50th." I froze. Every twenty-five years, when the hunger games are held they put some kind of twist on the games called the quarter quell. I wonder kind of sick challenge on the games will they have this year.

"Don't worry Ethan. You'll be fine." I stated.

"I'm going to meet up with Danny ok?"

"Sure Ethan." I replied. When he left I waited awhile then started running to what Percy and I call the hidden cliff. It's basically a big rock inside the gate of district 11 that no one ever goes to, so it gives us time to rant on the Capitol. I walked up to the rock finding Percy already sitting there peeling an apple with his knife. He threw me an already peeled apple and I caught it then took a bite.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he said cutting his apple. "So… What did you wanna talk about?" he asked while eating a piece.

"Do you know what's in for the quarter quell?"

"Nobody knows." Percy says looking at the apple. "You nervous?"

"Mostly for Ethan." I respond while chewing on the fruit.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do if my sister got picked."

"Would you volunteer?" I asked.

"Let's not think about the bad things." We hear from behind. We turn around to see Carly standing there. Percy and Carly are twins, and Percy is older by just three minutes. They have the same jet black hair and sea green eyes, but Percy is a bit taller.

"You shouldn't come out of nowhere like that, sis."

"Couldn't help myself." she replied grinning a bit. "Mom wants us home by dinner time."

"You and Ethan should come, Jake." Percy said.

"I don't want to waste your food on us two." I said, looking down.

"No worries. My mom snuck some wheat and now we have enough bread for a couple of days."

Suddenly we hear footsteps. Percy slowly climbed to the top of the rock and looks over. He quickly whips his head back and whispers "Get down!" Carly and I lay down not knowing what's going on.

I see Percy put his knife in the back of his pants. He crawls down the rock next to me.

"Peace keepers!" He whispered. I then realized that we're not allowed to be out alone this far, this late. If we were caught who knows what would happen. I block out the consequences and focus on how to get out of the situation. I look over at Carly who is frozen in fear just staring at the gate while we hear the buzzing of electricity. Then we hear a snap and see a tree branch hit the fence and sparks fly everywhere. The peacekeepers turn around and run towards it.

We crawl around to the other side of the rock while the peace keepers run to the fence. When they are facing the tree and we are facing a clear shot to run home, we take it. Percy grabs Carly and we bolt home. The peacekeepers turn around, "Hey! Stop right there!" one yelled.

We were almost to an alley where we would be able to escape to our homes easily. Just then my mind went black thinking of how much trouble where in, then I tripped. I fell forwards and cut my leg on a thorn bush. It was bleeding a little bit but I got up and ran faster, catching up with Percy and Carly. We all ran into their house and locked the door. We sat down breathing heavily.

Percy looked at me smiling and chuckled a bit. "Talk about tense." he said in between puffs of air.

"Thank gosh they didn't see our faces." Carly said staring at the wall.

"How'd that happen Jake?" she asked pointing at my leg. The blood seeped through my pants.

"Oh I tripped over a thorn bush." I replied. "I better get going back home to get Ethan."

"You're coming to dinner right?" Percy asked

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I walked out and headed home.

I walked in the door seeing Ethan standing there with his hands folded.

"Met and peacekeepers today?" he asked strictly.

"How exactly do you know?" I replied curiously.

"When Danny went home I thought you where home but you weren't and I was worried." he said. "So I went looking for you. At one point I saw some peacekeepers patrolling not too far from me so I ran up some rooftops and started climbing some trees so they wouldn't find me. I decided to follow them while I was in the trees and they showed up at the rock you where at. I knew you were in trouble when they were getting closer so I decided to save your butts."

"You climb the rooftops into the trees?" I yelled. "Are you crazy?! If anybody see's you, you could be killed!"

"That doesn't seem to matter to you!" he yapped in my face.

"What do you care?!" I snapped back.

"I care about you Jake. Your all I got." he said calming down a bit.

My face softens and I sigh, "Are you coming To Percy's house for dinner?"

"No. I'll stay here and eat." he said and walked to the squirrels I bought earlier.

I walked outside and made my way to Percy's house. I knocked on the door and opened the door at the same time. We were practically like family so it didn't really matter.

We sat down and ate. I didn't speak much; I just ate and listened to their conversations. When everyone finished eating I thanked them and left. I walked home and went to bed hoping that the reaping goes well.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
